JUMP
by Oldsong
Summary: This is a machinma i'm gonna do If I can get some help .Here's the script of the episodes . feel free to comment and if you want to you can mail me if you wanna help out whit it . rated T for language , deaths .
1. characters info

J.U.M.P

Characters : J.U.M.P team

John Doe : Was on "A" mission can't remember any thang else . One year later assigned to J.U.M.P .

Position: Pilot , 2nd sharpshooter

mood : quit, makes few jokes, doesn't know whats going on half the time .

Chuck Dips (C.D) : Forgot to save his team after getting drunk at a celebration party.

Position: Team Leader

Mood : smartish, Loves to steal enemies weapons , Loves to sing Jass.

Steve Loon : Brought a empty rocket on important mission, an killed his boss making him drink too much .

Position:tactic officer

Mood:Joking , hates gold amour ?

Leo afredjhontheadfjaldkfafaasdfasdfasdfgadasdfasdfasdfhgaeadcsdafaadfdffkgbalkb;odkf;kltj;oqkm;okfaj;dkg; ojkr;ntqoikjflkasdnba;iouerhtoqiewmjl,nvkdjfhnpwoirjtpkjfjgb;oi e[qkdn;vgajkfhgoairj;klfn : Hippie that was found in a war zone . Got moved to j.u.m.p after swicthin booth sides ammo with flowers .

Position: Brings snack's

Mood ;mellowed , wakes up in strange places , brunt

Alex Hoverdam:Moved to J.U.M.P after being found the father of 10 kids on enemies side .

Position:Sharpshooter

Mood:womanizer , Joking , addict to ( ? )

Sarah Lilycove:Got put in J.U.M.P after blowing up both sides bases killing evey one .

Position: bomber,combat specs , cook.

mood:nice,insane,advice given , mood swing

Other groups

Black Mountain: A group of mercaners

:Grey / Steel

weapons: hammer , battle rifle , rocket

H.E.L.L Rangers : A group of mercaners

amour:Black / Red

weapons: sniper rifler , spicker ,

Assassin's

Solo : Charles , Felix , Ray

Companies : Lam shipping court, Flower shop , metal tower


	2. One year ago

J.U.M.P episode 1

map. Longeshor, The pit , city

name . The dead men

people. John doe , Carlos , Black moutian

* * *

radio transmistion -talkers cant be seen

"I dont see him Ray"

.static..."Dont worry hes coming ,but..."

"But what ?" ......"Hes got black mountain."

"Shit." (sigh)"Ok I see him."

The lower half of a wart hog is seen driven up the the dock 3 men get out 1 in sand (Carlos) two in steel grey armor armed.

Carlos looks at the crates below the dock "Are they all here?" 1 of the B.M checks his helmet " Yes sir , all 26 of them." As Carlos checks 1 of the crates He is shot in the shoulder by a unseen assassin.

"What the F***!" Carlos is instintly covered a bubble shield by B.M, taking a back to back looking every where .

talking one helping Carlos , other in attack position

"Radder?" "NO out of Range" "Shield won't last Long , 10 seconds." "Call the hog." B.M hits a button .

BEEP. The wart Hog pulls up to them.

Carlos takes shotgun they drive off .

John jumps from over head onto the hog only to be pushed off. The Gunner fires a round into his chest, but gets back up. Then gets on a mongoose chasing after them.

John turns on his radio "Ray you there?" ... "I'm here retard , now what we lost them." (John chuckles ) "Open up you tracking map on me"

...."Were back in business , but when ?"

"When I was being a retard."

IN the warthog now in the pit

"How's the injury ?" " WHAT DO YOU THINK JACK AS*!"

B.M looks around "Hey whats that energy signature around us ?" Carlos looks at the Gunner "Hey whats that at you feet?"

Camera zooms out " Ah, SH-"BOOM"

John shows up to find the hog in flames, "NO body's" as he bends down looking at the mess a sudden round of fire breaks around him . He makes it behind a barrier .

John thorugs a barrier before making some high ground.

The fighting continues around the the Brigid : John inside B.M out side

B.M's talking between them self's

"Who is this guy?"

"Im not pullin him up anywhere." "He should about be out of ammo if we hold out a bit longer we can win."

John's radio

"Ray pick up !"

" What out of ammo ?"

"Yup"

" Ok give me a sec ... all right I just uncovered a generator behind them You know what to do ."

John takes aim shooting his last bullet causing a explosion sending everyone fly in .B.M's get up & attack John .

Cam don't show any thing but sounds of fighting can be heard .

1 B.M is seen on the ground hurt . Johns feet can be seen as he kills the other , before walking out.

John & Carlos out of view

"Where is it Carlos WHERE !"

"I.. I dont know ?"

punch

"You F'in liar..."

Gun shot

"MY leg ! .. Ok ..ok."

A New voice can be heard

"Long time no see John& Carlos too bad I wont see u any more."

John & Carlos together

"You,cant be " But you dead !"

new voice

"NO but you are ."

A explosion is heard & seen

Ray on radio transmission

"Hes still alive ( John ) ,..( This.... win ... medi..u cordi.... now ) Hold in there John ."

The scene changes to City - Foundry

A year later

Sahara walks out of the top floor of a building pointing her gun at the back of a men's head then fires.

"FU***! Shara why did you shoot me aging!"

"OH Sorry it's just you look like the guy were trying to capture."

"He's already captured."

Shows a a guy dead

"Sort of."

"Oh , ok sorry C.D it

s just (singing) you spin me like a recode baby round , round -" C.D shoots her foot.

"FU*****K WHY DO U ALLWAYS SHOOT MY FOOT!"

"Want me to fire a round in you someplace else?"

A awkward silence

Alex walks below them " Hey guys guess what!"

C.D " Coagulation on your 15th kid Alex."

Alex"I got a kid , f*** , But no we getting fresh meat!"

Shara "Wow , you never stuck me as ga-"

Alex "NO! Were getting a new guy."

(Shara&C.D laughing )

C.D We know what you meant , be live us we know how many kids you got ."

Alex " Any way he'll be at the base by tonight."

As they walk back to the train C.D says

"I wonder what the guy did to be put on the worst team in the the usnc ?"


	3. A story for the ride

Jump man martelia

map: Vahalla , ODST , walkway , obital

people : Jacob , John Doe , J.U.M.P crew , pilot

* * *

Jhon walks over the bridge to the pilote who would take him to his noew team .

" Hi , im John , here for flight to J.U.M.P base ."

pilot "So, you the new guy joing the most lowest team in the unsc huh ?"

John nods his head "Yup, so were am I going?"

pilot (Laughing) " Country boy huh , well you going to base Vahalla 'A' ."

scene fades

The camera zooms over the inside of the ship (obital)

"So whats you story kid ?"

John"Huh?"

Pilot turns around talking " Your story , what you did to get put on J.U.M.P ."

John " Oh my story , well a year ago I woke up in a hospital with amnesia, doc said I was in solder shape and sent me to ODST training ."

Pilot "You were a ODST ?"

(John nods) "Yup, I had a neck for the training , messed up alot on test ' Got a bad memory ' . Guess the final reason i got resigned was that one night . I was out on patrol one night with a Friend 'Jacob' through a city tooken by some space pirates ----"

The scene changes to ODST

Hon&Jacob on mongooses going through a street .

(John voice) " We were on a mission to deliver a message about the location of their captain . But I got a little sidetracked ."

Jacob " John , see anything "

John " No nothing ,..... WAIT A SEC !"

Jacob " What ! Where are they !"

Jacob follows John off his mongoose

John " Look at that ! " he points to a machine spitting out money.

Jacob " Were supposed to deliver this message in a hour ." he turns back walking to his mongoose

John " Here , give me a sec , I'm sending it to your little girls collage fund ."

Jacob stops walking "....Thank you , ( chuckle) you most have been some computer wiz or something."

Burts come around the Conner and see Jacob .

John turns on his radio changing it to a country - rock station having not heard the bruts .

( toes in the water starts playing )

Jacob starts fighting the bruts as the camera is on John facing the computer .

John " All done , ok Jacob... !JACOB ! "

Jacob's dead body is seen .

The scene goes back to the ship

Pilot "You two got fucked up'ed so what happen next ?"

zoom up on John head

John ( threatening voice ) " You should show respect to the dead ."

( John looks down) "Bruts got the message , I got pounded , and I blow up a com tower 'don't ask ' but Jacob's kid went to collage."

Pilot " Thats good 'time to take Pelican down."

John "Ok "

John stands looking out on the planet turns and gets into Pelican.

camera flys around Vahalla (doesn't show crashed pelican)

Pilot "Here it is J.U.M.P "

John " Looks nice "

Pilot on radio "J.U.M.P this is pilot waiting for landing ."

John"Whats that? "

P&J " OH SHI--'BOOM' !"

The pelican is shot by the F-27

The sceen goes black


	4. Metting the team

map: Vahhalla

name:welcome to jump

people:jump , Travis

Sorry for bad spelling spell check won't work

* * *

Camiar leds to crash pelican showin it in variuas froums . Lower half of Leo's back is seen walkin up to the crash.

Jhon's body is seen in crash zoom up on helment Then scren fades .

(camiar as Jhons head)

Leo "Woah man you okey?, you came down pretty hard man."

Jhon gets up " What happen"

Leo"Oh you flying in at use so we shot you with oh laser "

Jhon " Why ? We asked for premission to land "

Leo "WE had the fadio off & was wacthing t.v"

Jhon "ANythang good on Oh F*** ! Where's the pilot!"

Jhon starts checkin crash

Leo"Don't worry man , pilot man climed out fo the fire and went ot our base."

Jhon& Leo walkin up the hill

"So how long have I been out?"

"I don't know man sum nevers sets around here ."

"What ?"

They walk up to Steve as camar shows his work around the hog .

Steve " Leo , who is that ?"

Jhon " Names John . New piolt "

Steve (Laughing) " Sorry man ,but we don't got no ship."  
"Why?"

"Cause the guy befor YOU stoled it ."

Flash back showing Pilot fly away .

Pilot "See you Assholes later !"

back to now

Jhon "That sucks"

"Tell me Pilot even stoled our warthog engine."

jhon" Why? z'

Steve " Someting about lawsuit . Any way , just go up them stairs to meet eveyone else ."

Jhon " Thanks"

Camar shows C.d&Alexi

"You konw that ship probli had are new pilot right ?"

Alexi " Well he's dead now . "

Jhon " NOi'm not "

C&A

"SHI***!"

C.d " But we saw Leo carrie a blood covered body , oh ..... "

Jhon "... What ?"

Alixe "You'r coved in blood man ."

Jhon "Oh, so where s the medic?"  
C.d " "down staris to you left "

Jhon goes on down .

Alex " You know for a guy coverd in his own blood he's awfule clame, but how the f*** can he stand the pain ?"

C.d " Maby he's has a high tolence for pain ? "

Or maby he was a sico path muder who bath in the blood of hsi victams & used it to paint his amour . ? "

A&C look at Leo

C.d " Leo , do you wanna tell us something ?"

Alex" Yeah , anything importaint we need to know ."

Loe"My birth day s comig up ! "

A&C walk away form Leo

"Lets not forget his birth day . "

C.d " You know for a hippy he's pretty dame crasy ."  
Alixe " Couldn't be a hippy if he wasnt "

Hon's met Sara

Jhon "Wow , can't belive that happend!"

Sara " "Yeah it's ture to ."

Jhon " So , why are we called J.U.M.P."

Sara " Just unimportin magits personalsolders."

Shara " Oh so what does jump do?"

Sara " Oh we just take on suicide ission's , and we work as contraters scence we don't do much ."

Jhon " So were suicide Guns for hire huh."

Shara "That right , but wegotta be fare fule who we work for ."

Jhon " Did you do somenting to our side?"  
Shara ( hasitint ) " It was more of a prank ."

Jhon ( pushing ) " What ?"

Sara " We painted our guys amour pink."

Jhon looks at her for a moument .

Jhon ( bit mad )" I remember that . "

(Jhon starts laguhing ) " But that was funny as hell !"

C.d walks down the steps

C.d "WE got a mission ."

Sara " Good I've been itiching to go "

C.d " Just come up here you two , I want to get this over with ."

Camra shows around the guys around a radio

new voice - british accent

"HEllo J.U.M.P got a new mission for you bunch ."

Loe "Do we get to raid the enimey music stor ? "

new voice " NO Leo . IT's even more fun !"

Alex "What is it Travis ?"

Travis "WEll chap you and your team here gave to capture a sergent who is taken base in that unin of a base here in these corrdentes . Oh and make sure his alive when you get him to J.U.M.P . "

Jhon " What happend last time ?"

Travis " IS that the new piolt ?" Jhon " Yes sir ."

Travis "WEll we don't need to tellyou taht little story ."  
Alex " So how much is this job ?"

Travis " 50g"

Sara " Thats all of it ? YOU sure you'r not haloding out ?  
2 seconds of akward silcen

Traavis " Yes ---- "

Scen fades

Sara " Yaeh he's holding out ."

Travis "No i'm not ---- justr aon extar 30 g times your 50 . "

end


End file.
